In the European Patent Application EP 2 523 275 A1 of the Applicant, a shielded cable and a device for manufacturing such a cable are described. Also disclosed in EP 2 523 275 A1 is a corresponding manufacturing method. The corresponding cable known heretofore has a shield which is folded over around a support clamp.
Similarly, German Patent DE 10 2012 020 798 B3 teaches to fold the shield over a support clamp using a device designed for this purpose.